


Wrist Burns

by TsundereCactus101



Series: Marking [3]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Mike gets captured, The Duke is kinda an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereCactus101/pseuds/TsundereCactus101
Summary: Mike gets captured by the Duke of Detroit.So he has to buy some time until the others arrive.





	Wrist Burns

Mike watched as the Duke of Detroit pace left and right, singing off key and making his headache worse from where the jerk had whacked you with his cane earlier. He could feel how his hair on the back of his head was caked together from the blood, along with the blood the trickled over his eye where his face made contact with the ground.

 

And this is where he finds himself now, tied to a chair listening to a full grown man screeching into his cane. He shifted in his chair, hoping to either get loose...or at the very least get comfortable until he thought of an escape plan, or wait for his friends to come bail him out.

 

“Chilton!” Mike glared back up at the Duke and nearly smacked his nose into the tip of the cane.

 

“You don’t have to yell, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

 

The Duke snorted, twirling his cane. “Such a nasty attitude. I captured the great ‘Mike Chilton’ fair and square, i think you’d better show  _ me  _ some respect.”

 

“You jumped me going home from Toni’s and hit me in the head with you stick.” He corrected, straightening his back, giving the man an unimpressed glare. “How about next time you fight me like a man.”

 

“Well, that’d be clearly impossible. Considering you’re just an oversized child.” Mike was about to say something when the cane swung back around. “And from I’m seeing, someone has already gotten a hold of you.”

 

Now he was confused. “What are you talking about?”

 

“No need to be embarrassed Chilton, everyone slips up.”

 

“Have you lost your mind?” The Duke rose the cane above his head in a deadly arch. “H-hey, whatever you…”

 

Mike’s body tensed as the cane swung down and smacked into the arms of the chair, barely missing his fingers. He’d tell himself later it was understandable to violently flinch away and to not be ashamed for the spark of fear that ran through him.

 

He sometimes forgets how much of a threat the Duke could be.

 

Wouldn’t stop him from voicing his complaints. “Are you insane? Watch the fingers.”

 

The older bent at the waist, getting uncomfortable close to his face as the cane gently tapped his hand. Right now, Mike just wanted to wipe that dumb smirk off his face. “Where did these nice burns come from Chilton? Hmm?” In a smooth motion the Duke had straightened back to his full height and pacing back an forth in front of him. “Seems to me that someone else has gotten the drop on you.” 

 

Cautiously his eyes trailed down to see what the Duke was talking about, only to notice the marks Chuck had left on him the night before. 

 

_ Oh... _

 

“Couldn’t have been that blow hard up top. Would’ve televised it. So, who could it be? Certainly not the Mama’s Boys. Maybe you got on Rayon’s bad side? The Amazons? Possibly the Terra’s? Don’t forget, Mr. Chilton. You may be good at gaining allies during a  _ war _ , but you’re just as talented at gaining quite a few enemies.”

 

It was their first time using ropes. Mike was surprised when Chuck had suggested it, but then again they had both been throwing out ideas for the bedroom since they started having sex. It was a happy surprise, and while he was a bit apprehensive at first with being somewhat helpless, the idea of Chuck taking control was too good to pass up.

 

And it  _ was  _ awesome. Chuck took over like a champ, Mike had a feeling he was channeling his inner ‘Lord Vanquisher’ persona, which was sexy and all. They had just needed better supplies. Mike had rubbed his wrist raw tugging at them, even though neither had known at the time, being distracted and all. The blond had apologized for it, but Mike was altogether fine. Trial and error and all that, practice makes perfect.

 

He wasn’t gonna tell the Duke though.

 

But what could he say…

 

“Oh...uh…yeah. Had a bit of trouble yesterday. No big deal.”

 

The Duke faced him with his arms crossed, not amused. “I want to know who is treading in my turf, Chilton.”

 

Mike snorted. “Sounding a bit possessive there, Duke.”

 

He expected the punch to the face, but he was trained to take a hit. Mike spat the blood from his mouth, having bit his tongue on impact. “Now see here, boy. The fact that some upstart managed to get a hold of  _ you  _ makes him a threat to  _ me _ . Who is steppin’ in my territory?”

 

“Resorting to violence already? I’m a little disappointed.” Mike leaned back in his seat, eyes wandering over the room. He was surprised that the Duke sent all of his employees away, but there wasn’t much he could do strapped to the chair.  _ May as well play along until the others get here _ . “Alright, I’ll tell you about him.”

 

Probably would’ve been better to keep my mouth shut. Too late now.

 

The Duke smirked. “Thought you’d see it my way. There’s nothing like a bit of  _ persuasion  _ to get things going.”

 

The older man’s punch had hurt, but it was nothing compared to the training Mike had endured in his cadets days. Between the combats practice, endurance tests and the weekly evaluations, there wasn’t much the Duke could do to hurt him.

 

Okay, that may be stretching it. But Mike was certain he could handle anything the Duke threw at him. 

 

He sighed, shifting further in his seat. “Yup, sure did. I’ve been dealing with the guy for awhile now.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yup, he’s a really smart guy. He doesn’t plan out many attacks, but when he does...they’re always trouble for my Burners”

 

The Duke’s brow rose, lips almost pouted in confusion. “What’s so good about his plans? Now  _ my  _ plans-” the man spun, arms flared out as he struck his usual pose. “-are always top notch! Bit a flair, bit of mayhem! No one can top my shows!”

 

_ I just have to keep him distracted until the guys show up. No doubt that this hasn’t gotten around all of MotorCity by now. _

 

“Bet you never defeated a dragon.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“A dragon.”

 

_ Knew that would catch his attention. _

 

“Yup, brought it down in one hit.”

 

“There are no dragons in MotorCity.”

 

Mike shrugged. “Why not? We have man eating plants and giant mutant rats. What’s so weird about a dragon?”

 

The Duke continued to stare down at him. “I feel like I need to hit you again…”

 

“I mean, if it’ll make you feel better. So, whatever your plans for when my friends show up? Their not exactly gonna be happy to see you.”

 

The older man chuckled to himself. The Duke circled around his chair and crossed his arms over the back of his chair. “Oh, you’ll see. Mr.Chilton.”


End file.
